


Carry On

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: so I participated in a challenge and one task was to write how you see the supernatural series ending, like you sat down with the writers and got all serious. And extra points for writing in script form. And I like a good challenge so I tried writing in the script form, which is new to me. However this idea for how the show should end I've had for awhile now. There is subtext for Destiel and while I ship it, the challenge did ask to treat it like you were sitting down with the writers and well, they love subtext so I didn't want to stray too far from that. (forgive if the formatting is not perfect, this was a word doc and pasting things into here and righting the formatting is a challenge in and of itself so a lot of the dialog should be more centered but oh well.) Also please keep in mind, as this is in script style, that this IS ONLY one episode. Scripts can only cover the details of that episode. Some day if i had the time i would love to turn this ending into a full on story.





	Carry On

“CARRY ON”

WRITTEN BY: Levi Phantomhive

 

SUPERNATURAL  
“CARRY ON”

 

TEASER

FADE IN: 

EXT. SINGER SALVAGE YARD – NIGHT

 

SAM AND DEAN ARE SITTING ON BABY’S HOOD PARKED OUT FRONT. THE HOUSE THAT HAD BEEN REBUILT THREE YEARS PRIOR CAN BE SEEN IN THE BACKGROUND. STARS CAN BE SEEN ABOVE, IT’S A CLEAR AND BEAUTIFUL NIGHT. BEERS IN HAND.

 

DEAN LOOKS OVER TO SAM

 

DEAN  
THIS IS REALLY IT SAMMY. OUR LAST BEER ON BABY, OUR LAST BROTHER LY TALK. OUR LAST ANYTHING… 

 

SAM  
IT DOESN'T FEEL AS END GAME AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD, YOU KNOW.

 

DEAN  
YEAH. BUT HEY, BUT LOOKS LIKE WE’LL GET TO GO OUT IN A BLAZE OF GLROY.

 

SAM LAUGHS, TAKING A DRINK OF HIS BEER. LOOKING OVER TO DEAN. 

 

SAM

REALLY FEELS LIKE WE’VE COME FULL CIRCLE. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. HEY, THINK WE’LL BE ALLOWED IN HEAVEN? I MEAN IF THE ANGELS HAVE THEIR WAY WE’D  
GET METATRON’S CELL. BUT CHUCK…CHUCK STILL LIKES US RIGHT?

DEAN GIVES A DRY LAUGH AND FINISHES HIS BEER. DEAN HOPS OFF THE IMPALA HIS BACK TO SAM. 

DEAN  
IT’S ALMOST TIME. THERE’S JUST ONE THING I GOTTA DO BEFORE…BEFORE WE CARRY ON…

 

SAM  
YEAH. OK. I’LL BE HERE. 

 

DEAN WALKS INSIDE THE HOUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE IT’S REBUILDING. THE LOOK IS THE SAME AS BOBBY HAD IT WHILE HE LIVED. HE SITS DOWN ONTO THE COUCH AND LEANS DOWN TO PRAY. 

DEAN  
CASS, I KNOW IT’S BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE LAST TALKED. BUT, 

 

DEAN PAUSES AS HIS VOICE BECOMES SHAKEY. HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH. 

 

DEAN  
BUT, THERE’S SOME THINGS…SOME THINGS I NEED TO SAY. 

 

DEAN GIVES A SMALL LAUGH AND LIFTS UP HIS HEAD

 

DEAN  
SO, IF YOU COULD GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE…

 

A FEW MINUTES PASS AND DEAN BEGINS TO LOOK DISSAPOINTED. HE GETS UP OFF THE COUCH AND HEADS TOWARDS THE DOOR. THEN HE HEARS THE FAMILIAR WOOSH OF WINGS. DEAN TURNS AROUND TO CASS WITH A BLANK EXPRESSION.

 

DEAN  
YOU CAME.

 

CASS  
I ALWAYS COME WHEN YOU CALL.

 

DEAN SMILED. 

FADE OUT. 

 

END OF TEASER

 

 

 

ACT ONE

INTRO WITH HIGHLIGHTS FROM ALL SEASONS PLAYS  
(CARRY ON WAYWARD SON PLAYS WITH IT)

 

FADE IN:

INT. BUNKER – DAY

 

SAM AND DEAN ARE SITTING AT THE TABLE DEAN HAD CARVERD THEIR INITIALS INTO YEARS BEFORE. THIS TIME NO BOOKS PRESENT. BOTH BROTHERS WITH RESIGNED LOOKS ON THEIR FACE. 

 

CAMERA PANS TO THEIR SURROUNDINGS. OTHER HUNTERS ARE IN THE BACKGROUND DOING EVERYDAY ACTIVITIES. CLAIRE NOVAK CAN BE SEEN TALKING WITH A GROUP OF YOUNG HUNTERS. 

THE CAMERA PANS BACK TO SAM AND DEAN. SAM LOOKING IN CLAIRE AND THE YOUNG HUNTERS DIRECTION. 

SAM  
I THINK WE REALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT THIS TIME, YOU KNOW.

DEAN  
YEAH SAMMY, WE DID. WE NEVER DID SETTLE DOWN BUT WE DID BUILD A PRETTY GOOD FAMILY. 

SAM  
YEAH, WE REALLY DID. BUT WE HAD HELP OF COURSE. I THINK JODY DID MORE TRANING AND RECRUITING THAN WE DID. 

 

DEAN LAUGHS, LEANING BACK INTO HIS CHAIR PUTTING HIS FEET UP ON THE TABLE. 

DEAN  
THAT'S BECAUSE JODY IS A WORKAHOLIC, SAMMY. 

SAM  
I’M TELLING HER YOU SAID THAT.

 

DEAN  
DON'T YOU DARE.

 

SAM WAGGLES HIS EYEBROWS IN A MISCHIEVOUS WAY. CLAIRE APPROACHES THEM. SHE SMACKS DEAN’S FEET OFF THE TABLE.

CLAIRE  
WHAT, WERE YOU RAISED IN A BARN, OLD MAN?

 

DEAN GIVES HER A SCOWL.

DEAN  
WEREN’T YOU TAUGHT TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?

CLAIRE  
SO WHAT’S THE GAME PLAN FOR TONIGHT? YOU HAVEN’T…SAID MUCH ABOUT IT. I MEAN…ARE YOU SURE…

 

DEAN CUTS OFF CLAIRE.

DEAN  
YEAH. WE’RE SURE. IT’S TIME. AND HEY, WORLDS IN GOOD HANDS NOW. NONE OF THAT HARRY POTTER BRITISH CRAP. 

 

CLAIRE  
WORLD WON’T BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU, YOU KNOW. 

 

DEAN  
THE WORLD IS PROBABLY BETTER OFF. NO MORE WINCHESTERS UPSETTING THE BALANCE.

 

CLAIRE  
SO….THE GAME PLAN?

SAM  
CLAIRE…IT’S PROBABLY BETTER YOU DON'T KNOW. I MEAN, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO. WE’LL HANDLE THE REST. 

 

CLAIRE  
OK. LAST TIME I’LL EVER SEE YOU AND YOU’RE STILL GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT?

DEAN  
HEY. NOT OUR CALL. JUST THE WAY IT HAS TO BE. THE FINAL DEAL.

 

CLAIRE  
YOU NEVER DID TELL ME WHO YOU MADE THAT DEAL WITH.

DEAN  
SOMEONE YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO PISS OFF. 

CLAIRE  
AND YOU’RE SURE ABOUT THIS? FOR REAL?

DEAN  
FOR REAL, CLAIRE. WE’VE HAD A LONG GO AT THIS. AND…WEIGHED OUR OPTIONS. WE CAN DO THIS ONE LAST THING FOR THE WORLD. WE CAN’T GO ON  
FOREVER. WE’VE OUTLIVED MANY HUNTERS. DIED AND CAME BACK. AND DID IT ALL OVER AGAIN. WE’RE TIRED CLAIRE. 

 

DEAN REACHES BEHIND HIM AND PULLS OUT HIS PISTOL THAT HE HAS CARRIED WITH HIM ALL THESE YEARS AND HANDS IT TO CLAIRE. 

DEAN  
AND I CAN’T THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO HAND OVER THE TORCH. 

 

CLAIRE RELUCTANTLY TAKES THE GUN. BUT NODS IN UNDERSTANDING. 

DEAN  
YOU’VE DONE GREAT, KID. 

CLAIRE CAME BETWEEN THE BROTHERS AND PULLED THEM INTO A HUG. TRYING NOT TO CRY

CLAIRE  
IM REALLY GONNA MISS YOU GUYS

SAM  
WE’LL MISS YOU TOO

DEAN  
BACK AT YA KIDDO.

DEAN BREAKS THE HUG AND GETS UP FROM HIS CHAIR. 

 

DEAN  
NOW ENOUGH WITH THE CHICK FLICK MOMENTS. WE GOT ONE FINAL APOCALYPSE TO STOP.

THE BOYS WENT AROUND THE BUNKER SAYING THEIR LAST GOODBYES AND DRINKING WITH THE CURRENT RESIDENTS. ALL HUNTER’S THEY HELPED TRAIN.  
FLASHBACK TO WHEN SAM AND DEAN  
FIRST BEGAN TRAINING NEW HUNTERS: 

SCENES OF EACH NOW FULL FLEDGED HUNTER WILL FLASH ON THE SCREEN FROM WHEN THEY WERE NEW. SCENES OF MISUSING WEAPONS, GETTING KNOCKED DOWN BY SAM, DEAN, JODY, AND CLAIRE IN HAND-TO-HAND TRAINING. DRINKING BEERS AT THE END OF THE DAY. TAKING THEM ON THEIR FIRST HUNTS, AND HAVING TO BAIL THEM OUT FOR A ROOKIE MISTAKE. 

 

CUT BACK TO THE PRESENT:

DEAN  
ITS TIME SAMMY.  
SAM  
YEAH. IT’S TIME. 

 

EXT. SINGER SALVAGE YARD – JUST AFTER SUNSET 

 

SAM AND DEAN ARE SITTING ON BABY’S HOOD PARKED OUT FRONT. THE HOUSE THAT HAD BEEN REBUILT THREE YEARS PRIOR CAN BE SEEN IN THE BACKGROUND. STARS CAN BE SEEN ABOVE, IT’S A CLEAR AND BEAUTIFUL EVENING. BEERS IN HAND.

 

DEAN LOOKS OVER TO SAM

 

DEAN  
THIS IS REALLY IT SAMMY. OUR LAST BEER ON BABY, OUR LAST BROTHER LY TALK. OUR LAST ANYTHING… 

 

SAM  
IT DOESN'T FEEL AS END GAME AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD, YOU KNOW.

 

DEAN  
YEAH. BUT HEY, BUT LOOKS LIKE WE’LL GET TO GO OUT IN A BLAZE OF GLROY.

 

SAM LAUGHS, TAKING A DRINK OF HIS BEER. LOOKING OVER TO DEAN. 

 

SAM

REALLY FEELS LIKE WE’VE COME FULL CIRCLE. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. HEY, THINK WE’LL BE ALLOWED IN HEAVEN? I MEAN IF THE ANGELS HAVE THEIR WAY WE’D  
GET METATRON’S CELL. BUT CHUCK…CHUCK STILL LIKES US RIGHT?

DEAN GIVES A DRY LAUGH AND FINISHES HIS BEER. DEAN HOPS OFF THE IMPALA HIS BACK TO SAM. 

DEAN  
IT’S ALMOST TIME. THERE’S JUST ONE THING I GOTTA DO BEFORE…BEFORE WE CARRY ON…

 

SAM  
YEAH. OK. I’LL BE HERE. 

 

DEAN WALKS INSIDE THE HOUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE IT’S REBUILDING. THE LOOK IS THE SAME AS BOBBY HAD IT WHILE HE LIVED. HE SITS DOWN ONTO THE COUCH AND LEANS DOWN TO PRAY. 

DEAN  
CASS, I KNOW IT’S BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE LAST TALKED. BUT, 

 

DEAN PAUSES AS HIS VOICE BECOMES SHAKEY. HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH. 

 

DEAN  
BUT, THERE’S SOME THINGS…SOME THINGS I NEED TO SAY. 

 

DEAN GIVES A SMALL LAUGH AND LIFTS UP HIS HEAD, MUCH LIKE HE USED TO WHEN HE WOULD PRAY TO CASS. 

 

DEAN  
SO, IF YOU COULD GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE…

 

A FEW MINUTES PASS AND DEAN BEGINS TO LOOK DISSAPOINTED. HE GETS UP OFF THE COUCH AND HEADS TOWARDS THE DOOR. THEN HE HEARS THE FAMILIAR WOOSH OF WINGS. DEAN TURNS AROUND TO CASS WITH A BLANK EXPRESSION.

 

DEAN  
YOU CAME.

 

CASS  
I ALWAYS COME WHEN YOU CALL.

 

DEAN SMILED.  
CASS  
DEAN, I KNOW WHAT YOU AND SAM ARE GOING TO DO. AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW I UNDERSTAND. I…YOU AND SAM ARE MY FAMILY. AND I KNEW THIS DAY  
WOULD HAVE TO COME. BUT…ACTUALLY HAVING THAT TIME COME…IS HARDER THAN I EXPECTED IT TO BE. 

DEAN APPROACHES CASS, AS HE DOES CUT TO A FLASHBACK OF DEAN AND SAM TALKING TO DEATH.  
FLASHBACK: 

SAM, DEAN, AND DEATH AT A RESTAURANT THAT SERVES DEEP DISH PIZZA. NAME NOT SHOWN. DEATH HAS A SLICE. SAM AND DEAN DO NOT. THEY ARE SITTING AT A TABLE WITH A CHECKERED TABLECLOTH. 

DEATH  
YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MUST DO. SAY YES TO BOTH MICHAEL AND LUCIFER AND WHEN LUCIFER MOST LIKELY WINS, I ACTIVATE THE SEAL AND DESTROY  
THE OTHER.  
DEAN  
WE UNDERSTAND.  
DEATH  
YOU UNDERSTAND THERE’S TO BE NO FINDING ANOTHER WAY. NO RESURECTING. NOT THIS TIME. GOD AND I HAVE WORKED OUT THE SPELL. THIS ONE WILL  
NOT JUST SEAL BUT UNMAKE. GOD AND I HAVE WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT MONKEYED WITH BY YOU LOT. YOU WILL ALSO DO THIS  
ALONE.  
DEAN  
WE GET IT. ITS END GAME FOR US. NO BACK UP PLANS, NO SECRET RESEARCHING ANOTHER WAY AT THE LAST SECOND. BUT WHEN THEY FIGHT AREN’T ALL THE  
ANGELS AND DEMONS SUPPOSED TO RALLY ALONG WITH THEM?

DEATH  
NOT THIS TIME. GOD AND I HAVE MADE SURE OF THAT. THIS IS GOING TO BE JUST BETWEEN THEM. THAT’S REALLY ALL THEY WANTED ANYWAY. FIND OUT  
WHICH ONE’S MORE POWERFUL. SUCH CHILDREN. BUT THEY WON’T STOP. AND GOD SEES IT. HE CAN’T LET THEM GO ON LIKE THAT ANY LONGER. AND IF THE  
TIME COMES HE CAN REMAKE THEM. WHILE ARCANGELS ARE MORE TIME CONSUMING, FOR THE CREATOR OF ALL THAT IS, TIME IS REALLY IRRELEVANT NOW  
ISN’T IT. 

DEAN  
OK. GOOD. SO, NO INNOCENT CASUALTIES. 

DEATH.  
NO. NONE OF THAT. NOW WHEN IT IS TIME, I WILL COME AND PUT THE SIGILS ON YOUR SOUL. THEY WILL NOT DETECT IT BUT MOST LIKELY SUSPECT IT. THEN I  
WILL TAKE YOU TO THE LOCATION. AND WE WILL BEGIN. AND I WILL WAIT. I’VE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS DAY AND IF IT WASN'T FOR GOD, IT WOULD HAVE  
COME A LOT SOONER.

DEAN  
YEAH…WE’VE HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE. 

DEATH GIVES DEAN A LOOK THAT SAYS HE IS NOT APPRECIATING HIS TONE. 

DEATH  
YOU HAVE UNTIL AFTER SUNSET TO SAY YOUR GOODBYES. YOU WILL CALL ME THEN. 

SAM WHO HAS NOT SPOKEN YET, LOOKS OVER TO DEATH.

SAM  
HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU EXACTLY?

DEATH  
WELL WITH A PHONE OF COURSE. I AM CAPABLE OF USING ONE. 

THE BOYS LOOK SURPRISED BUT SAY NOTHING. DEATH WRITES DOWN A NUMBER AND HANDS IT TO THEM. THEN FINISHES HIS PIZZA AND STANDS.

DEATH  
REMEMBER. NO CHEATING DEATH THIS TIME. 

END FLASHBACK:

DEAN REACHES CASS. THEY ARE ABOUT A FOOT APART. 

DEAN  
THAT’S WHY I CALLED…CASS…YOU’RE FAMILY. YOU'VE BEEN MY BEST FRIEND. YOU’VE BEEN A PART OF US. AND EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE NOT TOTALLY ON  
BOARD WITH THIS, I NEED YOU KNOW SOMETHING. 

CASS SOFTENS HIS EXPRESSION. 

CASS  
DEAN, IT IS NOT THAT I AM NOT ON BOARD, IT IS THAT I DO NOT WISH TO LOSE YOU.

DEAN  
I GET IT, CASS, I DO. LOOK…UM…I’M GONNA SAY WHAT I NEED TO SAY NOW OTHERWISE I NEVER WILL. 

DEAN TAKES A DEEP BREATH

DEAN  
CASS, YOU’RE FAMILY. I NEED YOU TO KNOW THAT. NO MATTER WHAT WE FIGHT ABOUT IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOU’RE ONE US. AND YOU’VE BEEN  
THE BEST FRIEND WE’VE EVER HAD. THE BEST FRIEND I’VE EVER HAD. AND…I ALWAYS HAD A HARD TIME TELLING PEOPLE HOW I FEEL. BUT, YOU NEED TO HEAR  
IT. DESERVE TO HEAR IT. CASTIEL, YOU ARE MY FAMILY, MY BEST FRIEND, AND I LOVE YOU. YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR US. GAVE UP SO MUCH FOR US.  
AND…WE NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THROUGH EVERYTHING WE DID WITHOUT YOU. 

CASS CLOSES THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THEM AND PULLS DEAN INTO A HUG. DEAN CAN FEEL TEARS FALLING FROM THE ANGELS EYES. DEAN HUGS HIM BACK.

CASS  
DEAN, KNOWING THE BOTH OF YOU HAS BEEN THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY EXISTENCE AND I AM VERY GLAD I CHOSE TO REBEL FOR YOU. I LOVE YOU TOO. 

 

CASS  
AND PERHAPS THIS WON’T BE THE END FOR US. I AM AN ANGEL. I HAVE ACCESS TO HEAVEN AGAIN. 

 

DEAN  
I WOULD LIKE THAT…

DEAN BREAKS THE HUG BUT KEEPING CONTACT, RESTING HIS HANDS AT CASS’S SIDES. TEARS FALLING FROM HIS EYES. 

DEAN  
IT’S ALMOST TIME…

CASS  
I COULD STAY WITH YOU, YOU KNOW. 

DEAN  
SORRY, BUDDY. SAM AND I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE. DEATH WAS CLEAR ON THAT ONE. BESIDES, IF YOU CAME COULD YOU PROMISE NOT TO INTERVENE?

CASS REMAINS SILENT

DEAN  
I THOUGHT SO. 

CASS LEANS FORWARD AND KISSES DEAN ON THE FOREHEAD.

CASS  
YOU’RE A GOOD MAN DEAN WINCHESTER. I HOPE THIS IS NOT THE END FOR US, BUT, EVEN IF IT IS, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TAKE SOME OF MY GRACE. THAT WAY,  
I CAN ALWAYS BE WITH YOU.

DEAN NODS, TEARING UP AGAIN. CASS PLACES HIS HAND DEAN’S CHEST AND TRANSFERS A LITTLE BIT OF GRACE. 

DEAN BREAKS THE SILENCE AND GRABS THE WRIST ON HIS CHEST WITH HIS RIGHT HAND AND WIPES HIS EYES WITH THE OTHER. 

DEAN  
SO…UH…YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO SEE SAMMY. 

 

CASS  
(SMILING)  
WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS LATE. 

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT ONE

 

 

 

 

ACT TWO

 

FADE IN: EXT. SINGER SALVAGE YARD – NIGHT

 

DEAN EXITS THE HOUSE COMING BACK TO SAM, CELLPHONE IN HAND.  
SAM LOOKS AT DEAN, WITH A SLIGHTLY CONCERNED LOOK.

SAM  
EVERYTHING OK? YOU AND CASS?

DEAN  
YEAH, EVERYTHING’S GOOD. WE’RE GOOD. YOU GET A REPLY?

SAM  
YEAH. UH, HE’LL BE HERE IN 5ISH. 

DEAN  
SAMMY, I…I KNOW I DON'T SAY IT. EVER. BUT YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU. 

SAM  
GEEZE, WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE TO MAKE YOU A SAP. 

DEAN  
BITCH.  
SAM  
JERK. LOVE YOU TO, MAN. 

SAM AND DEAN HUG. THEN THEY HEAR A VOICE BEHIND THEM.

(VOICE)  
ARE YOU READY BOYS

BOTH MEN TURN TO SEE DEATH WAITING. HANDS FORMED INTO A TRIANGLE, HEAD SLIGHTLY TILTED. SAM AND DEAN NOD. DEATH APPROACHS THEM. 

DEATH  
PUTTING ON THE SIGIILS WILL HURT. SO I WOULD TAKE A BREATH IF I WERE YOU.

SAM AND DEAN DO AS INSTRUCTED. DEATH REACHES HIS HANDS INSIDE THEM MUCH LIKE CASS AND OTHER ANGELS HAVE DONE IN THE PAST TO REACH THE SOUL. THE BROTHERS HAVE PAINED LOOKS ON THEIR FACES AS DEATH CHANTS WORDS THAT SOUND LIKE ENOCHIAN BUT NOT. PROBABLY SOMETHING EVEN OLDER. THIS TAKES SEVERAL MINUTES. WHEN DEATH FINISHES SAM AND DEAN LEAN ON BABY FOR SUPPORT, BREATHING HEAVILY. AFTER THEY HAVE RECOVERED DEATH LOOKS BACK TO THEM.

DEATH  
READY?  
SAM  
AS READY AS I’LL EVER BE. 

DEAN  
LET’S KICK SOME ARCANGEL ASS. 

SAM SMILES. A FEELING OF NOSTALGIA PRESENT. DEATH REACHES OUT AND TELEPORTS THEM TO THE LOCATION OF THE SHOWDOWN. 

EXT. A BARREN WASTELAND 

A DIMENSION MADE BY DEATH AND GOD FOR THIS OCCASION. NOTHING BUT THE DUSTY GROUND IN SIGHT. THERE IS LIGHT BUT IT DOESN'T FEEL QUITE RIGHT. LIKE THE SUN YET SOMEHOW NOT. 

THE BROTHERS LOOK AROUND, THE ENTHUSIASM GONE FROM THEIR FACES. THEY TAKE ONE LAST LOOK AT EACH OTHER. 

DEAN  
WE DID IT SAMMY. YOU AND ME. TIL THE END. IT’S BEEN ONE HELL OF RIDE.

SAM SMILES AND NODS.

SAM  
YEAH. YEAH, IT HAS.

THEY SHARE ONE MORE SMILE BETWEEN THEN TURN TO DEATH. AND NOD. DEATH ONCE MORE SPEAKS WORDS IN THE OLDER VERSION OF ENOCHIAN. AND THE SKY DARKENS. CLOUDS BEGIN TO SWIRL. IT APPEARS THAT THE HEAVENS HAVE OPENED. 

DEATH  
I’LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE. 

DEATH VANISHES. SAM AND DEAN TAKE DEEP BREATHS, THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM.

 

DEAN SAM  
YES YES

AS THEY SPEAK THE WORDS THE LIGHT REPRESENTING THE ARCANGELS, MICHAEL AND LUCIFER, FLY OUT FROM THE SWIRLING SKY AND INTO SAM AND DEAN. 

LUCIFER  
HELLO, MICHAEL. ALONE AT LAST.

MICHAEL  
YES. IT SEEMS SO. UNCLE MUST HAVE A WAY WITH WORDS. 

LUCIFER  
(SMIRKING)  
READY WHEN YOU ARE.

MICHAEL LOOKS STERNLY AT HIS BROTHER. THEN CHARGES HIM. BOTH ARCANGELS KNOW THEY ARE PROBABLY NOT MAKING IT OUT OF HERE. BUT THIS WAS THE SHOWDOWN THEY HAVE WAITED FOR SINCE CREATION. AND NOTHING WOULD STOP IT. AS MICHAEL CHARGED LUCIFER, HE HAD HIS ANGEL BLADE READY IN HIS RIGHT HAND. THE ONLY TWO BLADES LEFT TO KILL THEM WERE CURRENTLY IN THEIR POSSESSION. 

LUCIFER DODGED AND SWUNG WITH HIS LEFT FIST, LANDING IN MICHAELS RIBS. THEY CONTINUED IN THIS WAY FOR A GOOD WHILE, THE TWO OF THEM FIGHTING ALMOST RESEMBLED A GOOD BOXING MATCH. EACH THROWING PUNCHES INBETWEEN ATTEMPTED STABS WITH THEIR BLADES. 

LUCIFER MANAGED TO GET BEHIND MICHAEL AND PUT HIM INTO A CHOKE HOLD. MICHAEL COUNTERED BY THROWING THEM BOTH TO THE GROUND. BOTH SHOWING SIGNS OF WEAR AND TEAR, TORN CLOTHING AND LIGHT CUTS. THEY WRESTLED ON THE GROUND UNTIL LUCIFER ONCE AGAIN GAINS THE UPPER HAND. HE PUTS A KNEE TO MICHAELS CHEST. LUCIFER SMIRKS.

LUCIFER  
SO, YOU WANNA ADMIT I’M BETTER YET?

MICHAEL  
YOU ALWAYS WERE INCREDIBLY FULL OF YOURSELF. 

LUCIFER  
BECAUSE I’M AWESOME. 

MICHAEL SHOVES LUCIFER OFF HIM.  
MICHAEL  
CONCEITED. YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. 

MICHAEL THROWS THE HILT OF THE ANGEL BLADE INTO LUCIFER’S FACE, AROUND TH EYE, CAUSING HIM TO BLEED. MICHAEL GETTING VISABLY ANGRIER. 

LUCIFER  
NOW WE’RE GETTING SOMEWHERE. 

THEY FIGHT UNTIL THEY ARE BOTH BLOODY AND EXHAUSTED, EVEN FOR ANGELS. MICHAEL VISABLY WEAKER. BOTH LOOKING DETERMINED BUT NOT SO ANGRY. THEY ARE STANDING ABOUT 3 FEET APART NOW BOTH IN A DEFENSIVE STANCE. 

MICHAEL  
YOU KNOW THINGS COULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT. 

LUCIFER  
(SOFTLY)  
I THINK WE BOTH KNOW THAT’S NOT TRUE.

LUCIFER CLOSES THE GAP AND GRABS MICHAEL, SPINNING HIM SO HIS BACK IS TO HIM, THEN PUTTING HIM INTO A LOCK. 

LUCIFER  
(SPEAKING SOFTLY)  
I TRULY AM SORRY IT HAD TO BE THIS WAY.

LUCIFER TAKES HIS BLADE AND PIERCES MICHAEL’S HEART. THE ALL TOO FAMILIAR FLASH OF WHITE APPEARS FROM HIS EYES AND MOUTH. HIS BODY GOES LIMP IN LUCIFER’S ARMS. A SINGLE TEAR CAN BE SEEN FALLING AS LUCIFER LAYS MICHAEL’S BODY DOWN. 

AS HE DOES, THE SIGIL PLACED BY DEATH ACTIVATES AND A SECOND FLASH OF WHITE IS SEEN, THIS TIME FROM LUCIFER. 

 

END ACT TWO

 

 

 

ACT THREE

 

EXT. RESTAURANT 

THE SOULS OF SAM AND DEAN APPEAR IN THE LAST RESTAURANT THEY WERE AT WITH DEATH. DEATH APPEARS WITH THEM. THEY ARE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RESTAURANT.

SAM AND DEAN LOOK A LITTLE PUZZLED BUT DEATH SPEAKS FIRST.  
DEATH  
I’V WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS DAY. THOUGH I MUST ADMIT YOUR ANTICS DID BRING SOME AMUSEMENT. BEFORE I MOVE YOU ON, I HAVE ONE FINAL OFFER FOR  
YOU.

DEAN  
OFFER? WE’RE DEAD. WHAT MORE COULD WE DO?

DEATH  
AHH, BUT THAT’S THE BEAUTY OF IT. BEING DEAD IS KIND OF A PRE-REQUISITE.  
SAM  
OK. SO…WHAT’S THE OFFER? MASTER KEY TO HEAVEN?

DEATH GIVES AN EXASPERATED LOOK. ALMOST AS IF HE WAS RETHINKING WHATVER THIS OFFER MIGHT BE. HE HESITATES A MOMENT BEFORE ANSWEREING SAM. 

DEATH  
NO. HEAVEN IS NOT MY DOMAIN. I COULD NOT GIVE SUCH A THING EVEN IF IT EXISTED. I KNOW IT’S HARD FOR YOUR KIND, HUNTERS, TO ACCEPT DEATH. TO BE  
DOING NOTHING, I MEAN. AND RATHER THAN GETTING RESTLESS UPSTAIRS AND DRIVING THE ANGELS OUT OF THEIR FEATHERED MINDS, I WOULD LIKE TO  
OFFER YOU THE CHANCE TO WORK FOR ME. AS REAPERS. INSTAED OF UPSETTING THE BALANCE OF LIFE AND DEATH, YOU CAN HELP ME KEEP IT. HELP PEOPLE  
MOVE ON. MAYBE HELP ALL THOSE HUNTER’S YOU WERE TRAINING THESE LAST FEW YEARS BY LOWERING THE POTENTIAL GHOST POPULATION. NOW, DEAN, I  
KNOW YOU’VE EXPERIENCED MY JOB ONCE, AND IT WASN'T EASY, BUT YOU TRULY WOULD BE HELPING PEOPLE. I’LL ONLY OFFER THIS ONCE. 

SAM AND DEAN LOOK FLOORED. DEATH CAUGHT THEM COMPLETELY OFF GUARD. THEY NEVER EXPECTED TO BE OFFERED WORK AFTER DEATH. THEY LOOKED TO EACH OTHER, EXCITEMENT AND HESITATION PRESENT. 

DEAN  
WHAT DO YOU THINK SAMMY?

SAM TAKES A MINUTE AND APPEARS VERY MUCH IN THOUGHT. HE THEN LOOKS UP AT DEAN. A FAMILIAR FIRE IN HIS EYES.

SAM  
YOU KNOW, I THINK, I THINK WE SHOULD DO IT. HE’S RIGHT DEAN. WE AREN’T GOOD AT SITTING AROUND AND DOING NOTHING. AND THIS…THIS LETS US  
CONTINUE TO BE OF HELP TO THE WORLD. TO PEOPLE. AND THAT’S ALL WE EVER WANTED TO DO. SAVING PEOPLE, HUNTING THINGS. NOW WE CAN JUST SAVE  
PEOPLE, WHILE OUR NEW FAMILY IS HUNTING THINGS.

DEAN NOW LOOKS LOST IN THOUGHT, HIS HEAD BOWED. WHEN HE LOOKS UP, HE TURNS FIRST TO SAM THEN TO DEATH. 

DEAN  
OK. OK. WE’LL TAKE THE OFFER. IT’LL BE HARD AT FIRST. BUT…SAM’S RIGHT. WE SAVE PEOPLE AND HUNT THINGS MAYBE WE CAN’T HUNT ANYMORE BUT IF WE  
CAN STILL SAVE. THAT’S WHAT WE DO. WE CARRY ON.

DEATH  
(SMILING)  
I’M GLAD TO HEAR THAT. 

SAM  
SO…WHEN DO WE START?

DEATH  
(NOTES OF MISCHIEF IN HIS VOICE)  
OH, RIGHT AWAY. JUST HAVE TO OFFICALLY MAKE YOU REAPERS AND THE SAVING CAN BEGIN. I’LL EVEN GIVE YOU THE CRASH COURSE MYSELF. 

(FLASH FOREWARD)

DEAN HAS JUST FINISHED HELPING THE SOUL OF A TEENAGE BOY PASS ON OUTSIDE A HOSPITAL IN LAWERNCE WHEN HE FELT A PRESENCE BEHIND HIM. HE TURNS TO SEE CASTIEL, STANDING THERE IN A TRENCH COAT AND A SMILE. DEAN’S FACE VISABLY BRIGHTENS AND SMILES BACK AT CASS. 

CASS  
HELLO, DEAN.

 

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT THREE


End file.
